Shinden Yamanaka
| birthdate = August 12 | age = 11 | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = B | hometown = Library of Decease | countryoforigin = Oraculum Kingdom | countryofliving = Oraculum Kingdom | affiliation = Eagle's Crest Academy | occupation = Student Council President | team = Team Shinden | partner = ??? | family = Kusanagi Hayaki (Father) Aki Yamanaka (Mother) Yuhara Uchiha (Half-sister) | clan = | rank = Rank #1 | classification = Student Student Council President | reg = NEJI-027 KON-111 | hiden = Conflagrative Super Beast Imitating Drawing | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Water Release (Affinity) Yin Release File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = | tools = }} Shinden Yamanaka is the son of two prestigious sword wielders, one known as the God of Kenjutsu, the other Sage of Yin and Yang. He knew the blade well but he himself chose to not go to Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy. He wanted to fight his siblings so he chose a different school: Eagle's Crest Academy. A school that specializes in genjutsu is no sweat for Shinden. His sword skills are enough to scare anyone in sight. He rose through his school ranks by winning duel after duel and cutting through badge after badge. He became Rank #1 and the Student Council President at Eagle's Crest, an unlikely event since 90% of the student body is female. Background Birth and Early Life The High Priestess was enjoying the spring breeze when a mysterious man appeared on her shoulder. Unable to resist, Aki gave up her chastity (she's a priestess, they should remain chaste) to him. A few months later, she discovered she was pregnant. By this time, her daughter was three months old. At her daughter's first birthday, Shinden was born. A cute bundle of joy, Yuhara loved her little brother's company. Shinden has no dōjutsus, unlike his sister, which puzzled her. For better or for worse, Shinden grew to be a tween. Deciding on a school proved easy for Shinden. He decided to train outside of his comfort zone: kenjutsu. While his sister and step-siblings headed to Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy, Shinden went to Eagle's Crest Academy. Upon arrival, he was surprised to see that most students were female. Eagle's Crest Academy Lindwurm Festa Personality Shinden is what people call a complete pervert. He would do anything to get a look at girls (in all sorts of suggestive positions, of course). Shinden gives off a frightful aura, unfortunately. That is probably due to his father.... Appearance Abilities Chakra Shinden has more than average chakra levels because of his lineage. His mother is the High Priestess while his father is the Wandering Swordsman. As expected, Shinden has high chakra levels, possibly matching his older sister Aisaka's chakra levels. He doesn't have the dōjutsu powers of his sisters but he matches it with raw chakra. Kenjutsu Because of his parents both being prestigious masters of the sword, Shinden has an affinity to bladed weapons as well. He himself decided to work outside his comfort zone and entered himself (with Mom's permission) into Eagle's Crest Academy where 90% of the student body are female. Perfect for a sneaky pervert like Shinden. Shinden's genjutsu skills are already quite good. Shinden fights with genjutsu but he also relies on his trusty sword, which once belonged to his dual-wielding mother. Genjutsu Shinden has mastered high-rank genjutsus at the age of ten, such as the Temple of Nirvana Technique and Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Shinden's genjutsu is close to instantaneous in speed so he is able to catch his opponents off-guard quite easily. If his opponent manages to break out, Shinden chains another genjutsu on top of the just-broken one, trapping the opponent in a double-layered genjutsu. Senjutsu Priest Techniques Being the son of the High Priestess, Shinden was taught in the arts of priesthood which means mastery over . Shinden carries a locket in his pocket which holds a mirror. That mirror has high sealing powers. It works if someone looks into the mirror. If Shinden deems it to seal, the mirror seals its observer into it. Shinden also has a hidden cooperation fūinjutsu he can perform with his siblings, called the Three Red Yang Formation. This classifies as both a barrier ninjutsu and a fūinjutsu since it has a dual usage.